The material presented in this section merely provides background information to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Batteries are typically utilized to meet energy demands of portable electronic devices. However, the amount of batteries that can be carried and utilized by a person is limited by size, weight and cost. In military exercises, portable electronic devices can increase a soldier's effectiveness. These portable electronic devices can include mission critical devices such as tactical radios, global positioning system (“GPS”) devices, night vision goggles, laser range finders, target designators, lights, and laptop or handheld computers. Such portable electronic devices can consume high energy levels, especially during extended mission durations. Batteries providing power to these devices have become a significant weight burden.
Energy conversion devices can be utilized in conjunction with power management apparatuses to reduce the size, weight and cost burden of batteries. Energy conversion devices such as generators, photovoltaic cells and fuel cells can be utilized to recharge batteries in portable applications, thereby providing large cost, weight, and volume savings. Power management apparatuses can manage electrical parameters such as electrical voltage, electrical current and electrical power levels when transferring electrical energy among multiple devices. The power management apparatus can include a buck boost converter to convert electrical parameters. Buck boost converters are DC-DC converter that can provide an output voltage that is a selected conversion magnitude greater than or less than an input voltage. The selected conversion magnitude can be determined by a control system based on sensed inputs and selected electrical parameter outputs to thereby accommodate devices having differing electrical parameter requirements. Power management apparatuses can measure an input electrical current level or an input electrical voltage level to convert the electrical current level or the electrical voltage level to a desired output electrical current level or output electrical voltage level. A controller can be utilized to monitor the input electrical current and voltage levels and to determine buck boost converter commands based on the input electrical current and electrical voltage levels.
Typically, energy conversion devices and power management apparatuses require a specific position and orientation in order to operate effectively. Thus, the energy conversion devices and power management apparatuses cannot be operated while a soldier is moving on foot. The process for utilizing these energy conversion devices to charge a battery includes human interaction and several steps including unhooking the battery from the power consuming device, charging the battery, and reattaching the battery to the power consuming device. Further, recharging a battery utilizing current power manager apparatuses requires cumbersome equipment including power cables, power management circuitry, and direct voltage conversion electronics.
Therefore, improved power management apparatuses are needed.